darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan Wars
Description First introduced on June 6, 2013, various clans are pitted against each other in a series of battles that occur at certain times every day, and last 1 hour each. The objective of each battle is to rack up Clan Points (CP); at the end of the battle, the clan with the most points is crowned the winner, and receive a certain amount of Points. The losing clan doesn't recieve any Points. Clan ranking is determined by the amount of points each clan has earned. If two or more clans have equal points, then the clan placements are determined by the amount of CP each clan has. Battle Schedule Different battles award the winning clans with different points. Battle 3 and Battle 4 usually give more points than Battle 1 and Battle 2. Battle During the 1-hour battle, there is no limit to the amount of times each person can be attacked, save for the amount of BP available. Clan battles also allow people from the same guild (e.g. Impulse-Impulse) to attack each other. Attacking grants a certain amount of CP based on whether the attacker has won or lost the fight. Succesfully defending against an attack will not grant CP. The attacker can choose how much BP to use on their attack, based on the formation's BP cost. For example, a formation composed entirely of AAA monsters costs 500 BP; the attacker can choose whether to use 20% of their BP (100), 40% (200), 60% (300), 80% (400), or 100% (500) to attack. If the amount BP used to attack is lower than the maximum, the monsters will have decreased stats based on the % of BP used. Additionally, using lower BP will grant the attacker less CP. If the Attacker uses 100% BP to attack and defeats his enemy, a chain bonus is added to the clan (explained below). Additionally, every 5 wins the attacker can use an Execution, which instantly defeats a random enemy and grants CP to the attacker. Chain & Execution Chains are given whenever a player defeats an enemy with a full 100% attack; this starts a 10-minute counter. The number of chains increases with the amount of 100% attacks used during this time limit, and every successful attack restarts the timer. If nobody attacks and wins with 100% attack in those 10 minutes, the chain is reset to 0. The number of chains that can be achieved is not limited; however, the chain bonus caps at certain Chain number. Having a chain of at least x1 increases the stats of an attacking formation by 10%; it does not increase the stats of a defending player. Additionally, every chain point increases the amount of CP earned by up to 100% at a chain of x60. Executions can be used when a player has defeated 5 enemies, regardless of the amount of BP used and if the wins are consecutive or not. The amount of CP awarded is based on the amount of BP used to win each battle; using 100% BP on all 5 wins will grant the player CP equal to the amount of CP earned by winning using 100% BP, plus additional CP depending on the execution method. However, if one or more of the battles is won using less than 100% BP, the execution will grant less CP. The amount of execution methods increases with the increase of chains. Additionally,some of the execution methods can only be used if the player has Execution Collection - a special Clan Wars-exclusive item that is purchased from the Item Shop, and grants more CP for an execution. Black Gems and Guardians Black Gems and Guardians were first introduced in Clan Wars III. Black gems are items that can only be foraged in special event missions during Clan Wars. They can be used to activate Guardian commands, limited-use abilities which give the clan various bonuses, such as increased CP gain or doubled attack power, for a certain duration. Only the clan General and Lieutenants can use Guardian commands. Unused black gems in the current battle will not be transfered to the next battle. Rewards Rewards are divided into 5 categories: The top 10 clans also receive Rank AAA rewards along with the other rewards; players from those clans can only recieve the AAA reward if they have 100000 or more CP individually. Top 30 clan players can only receive the clan ranking rewards if they have 3000 or more individual CP. Clan Victory Rewards are awarded to the winning Clan after each battle; players from the winning Clan can only receive the Clan Victory Rewards if they have earned more than 100 CP individually in the battle. Clan Restrictions To avoid abuse of the event's system, certain restrictions are added during and after Clan Wars. During Clan Wars, players cannot be expelled from the clan, and clan generals cannot disband their clans; players also cannot leave the clan during the hour before a battle occurs, or during the battle itself. After the Clan Wars event is over, if a player leaves a clan and joins another clan during the prize redeeming period, they will not be able to collect the ranking prizes of the clan they have joined. List of Clan Wars events :All times are EST unless otherwise stated. *Clan Wars I: June 6, 2013 5:00 p.m. - June 12, 2013 12:59 a.m. *Clan Wars II: July 18, 2013 5:00 p.m. - July 22, 2013 9:59 p.m. *Clan Wars III: August 26, 2013 5:00 p.m. - August 29, 2013 12:59 p.m. *Clan Wars IV: October 31, 2013 4:30 p.m. - November 5, 2013 12:59 p.m. *Clan Wars V: November 22, 2013 5:30 a.m. - November 28, 2013 8:59 p.m. Category:Events